D.W.'s Pet Parakeet/Arthur's Lucky Dollar Bill/Binky Gets a Pretzel
' Arthur '(TV Series) D.W.'s Pet Parakeet/Arthur's Lucky Dollar Bill/Binky Gets a Pretzel (2000) Full Cast & Crew Directed by Jim Rowley ... (segment "D.W.’s Pet Parakeet") Daniel Silverman ... (segment "Binky Gets a Pretzel") Alan Zdinak ... (segment "Arthur’s Lucky Dollar Bill") Writing Credits Marc Brown ... (books) Mark S. Bernthal ... (written by) (segment "D.W.’s Pet Parakeet") Mitch Lobrovich ... (written by) (segment "Binky Gets a Pretzel") Michael Smith ... (written by) (segment "Arthur’s Lucky Dollar Bill") Stephen White ... (written by) (segment "Binky Gets a Pretzel") Cast (in credits order) Justin Bradley ... Arthur Timothy Read (voice) Oliver Grainger ... Dora Winifred Read (voice) Bruce Dinsmore ... David Read / Binky Barnes (voice) Sonja Ball ... Jane Read (voice) Daniel Brochu ... Buster Baxter (voice) (as Danny Brochu) Jodie Resther ... Francine Alice Frensky (voice) Melissa Altro ... Mary Alice Crosswire (voice) Steven Crowder ... Alan 'The Brain' Powers (voice) Arthur Holden ... Emil Nigel Ratburn III (voice) Tamar Kozlov ... Prunella Deegan (voice) (as Tammy Kozlov) Patricia Rodriguez ... Sue Ellen Armstrong (voice) Walter Massey ... Principal Herbert Haney (voice) Joanna Noyes ... Grandma Thora Read (voice) A.J. Henderson ... Grandpa Dave / Ed Crosswire (voice) Bronwen Mantel ... Mrs. Sarah MacGrady (voice) Holly Gauthier-Frankel ... Fern Walters (voice) (as Holly G. Frankel) Kate Hutchison ... Paige Turner (voice) Hayley Reynolds ... Nadine (voice) Tracy Braunstein ... Kate Read (voice) Vanessa Legines ... Emily (voice) Greg Kramer ... Nemo (voice) Simon Peacock ... Pal (voice) Stephen Schmidt ... Timely (voice) Jason Weaver ... Keith (voice) Phil Worley Jr. ... Patrick (voice) (as Philip Worley) Patrick Zamick ... Perry (voice) Rest of cast listed alphabetically: Ellen David ... Bitzi Baxter (voice) Samuel Holden ... Timmy Tibble Jessica Kardos ... Little Boy Unicorn (voice) Jonathan Koensgen ... Tommy Tibble (voice) J.T. Turner ... Descriptive Narrator Harald Winter ... Patron (voice) Mark Camacho ... Oliver Frensky (voice) (uncredited) Maggie Castle ... Molly MacDonald (uncredited) Produced by Jeff Anderson ... live action producer Marc Brown ... creative producer / producer Mary Evans ... associate producer (segment "D.W.’s Pet Parakeet/ Binky Gets a Pretzel") (as Mary B. Evans) Traci Paige Johnson ... associate producer (segment "Arthur’s Lucky Dollar Bill") Todd Kessler ... senior producer (segment "Arthur’s Lucky Dollar Bill/ Binky Gets a Pretzel") Kathy Parker ... co-associate producer (segment "Arthur’s Lucky Dollar Bill/D.W.’s Pet Parakeet") (as Kathy O'Rourke Parker) Michael Pellerin ... associate producer (segment "Arthur’s Lucky Dollar Bill/Binky Gets a Pretzel") Marcy Pritchard ... supervising producer (as Marcy Pritchard Shablak) Heather Smith ... executive producer (as Heather K. Smith) Darin Williams ... assistant producer (as Darren Williams) Music by Raymond C. Fabi Cinematography by Skip Roessel ... director of photography Film Editing by McKee Smith L. Mark Sorre Doug Wilson Casting By Shirley Abrams ... (as Shirley Abramson) Melissa Chusid Art Direction by Jamie Ruth Conner Set Decoration by Anita Dallas Michael J. Kelley Costume Design by Lisa Odette Albertson ... animation costume designer (as Lisa O. Albertson) Christopher Del Coro ... animation costume designer Makeup Department Jennifer Barnaby ... animation makeup artist Kasha Breuning ... animation key makeup Bonnie Clevering ... animation hair stylist Gigi Coker ... animation makeup artist (as GiGi Coker) Jeanie L. D'Iorio ... animation assistant makeup (as Jeanie D'Iorio) Jeffrey Fernandez ... animation supervising hair stylist Debra Haefling ... animation hair stylist (as Debra Hertel Haefling) David Maderich ... animation assistant hair stylist (as Dave Maderich) Regina Rutherford ... animation hair stylist coordinator Carol Sherry ... animation hair assistant Nena Smarz ... makeup artist Production Management David Burger ... post-production manager Travis DeCastro ... assistant stage manager Alison Dexter ... production manager: Nick Jr. Lynn Finkel ... production manager (as Lynn Finkle) Jeff Gittle ... post-production supervisor Robin C. Mathiesen ... assistant production manager (as Robin Mathiesen) Eleanor McIntosh ... unit manager Debbie Ries ... executive in charge of production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Larry Baker ... assistant director Terrie Davis ... assistant director Ken Diego ... assistant director Wendy Harris ... assistant director Eric Norberg ... associate director Jeremy Slutskin ... assistant director Robert Waldren ... assistant director Art Department Melissa Aberin ... layouts Joey Ahlbum ... graphic designer Craig Arneson ... scenic supervisor Maria Astadjova ... layouts Patricia Atchison ... layouts Amy Atherton ... art coordinator Charles Bailey ... construction supervisor Scott Bailey ... carpenter Janet Batet ... layouts Lori Jo Brandafino ... prop master Ty M. Burns ... carpenter (as Tyler Burns) Jérôme Busque ... layouts Mario Cabrera ... layouts Tim Capelli ... layouts / storyboard clean-up artist Kevin Cardinali ... storyboard revisionist Ian Chernichaw ... art production assistant Tom Christiansen ... assistant carpentry Hélène Cossette ... storyboard supervisor Rolfe Evan Cunningham ... digital designer (as Rolfe Cunningham) Lisa Davis ... prop coordinator Aggie Davis-Brooks ... set dresser Jenny Dempsey ... prop assistant Laurent Duval ... layout design supervisor Jessica Fox ... layouts Mario Gailloux ... background designer Joshua Gilliland ... layouts Gretchen Goetz ... set dresser (as Gretchen Goetz-Healey) Tony Hauser ... head props Michael Head ... prop master Ray Henry ... craft shop supervisor Julie Ballantyne Hinkle ... wardrobe illustrator Jane Howell ... coordinating digital designer Steve Jordan ... assistant set props (as Stephen Jordan) Michael Kelly ... head prop master (as Mike Kelly) Grigor Kuzmanov ... layouts Havier Lizama ... swing crew Santiago Luna ... swing crew Jimmy McDonald ... head carpentry (as Jim McDonald) Joseph Melancon ... model builder Martin Meyer ... layouts Abdon Molina ... swing crew Orfillio Molina ... fabricator Santiago Molina ... swing crew Valario Molina ... swing crew Patrice Myette ... layouts Marnie Mysnyk ... art production assistant Adam Osterfeld ... digital designer John Parker ... lead person (as John A. Parker) Mike Parsons ... property master (as Charles M. Parsons) Robert E. Parsons ... assistant property master (as Robert Edward Parsons) Scott A. Reeder ... props: second unit Siobhan Roome ... draftsperson Edward M. Shewmake ... set dresser (as Edward Shewmake) Jonathan Shykofsky ... layouts Pascal Simard ... layouts Elvin M. Slette ... scenic painter (as E. 'Bill' Slette) Danny Smith ... carpenter Jaleh Teymourian ... key set production assistant Maggie Vicente ... storyboard clean-up artist Pierre Villeneuve ... character designer / layouts and posing artist Benjamin Vincent ... storyboard artist Lynn Whipple ... set property master Jane Wymore ... assistant property master Sound Department Phil Allison ... boom operator François Arbour ... dialogue editor Ron Balentine ... production audio David M. Boothe ... audio engineer Dan Gerhard ... pre-record engineer Tay C. Hoyle ... sound mixer (as Taylor Hoyle) Kelly Kincaid ... dialogue editor Pierre L'Abbé ... sound re-recording engineer Marie-Pierre Lacombe ... assistant engineer / recording engineer Steve Lowney ... adr mixer (as Stephen Lowney) Danny Miller ... audio technician (as Daniel R. Miller) Blake Norton ... sound effects supervisor Peter Robbins ... sound mixer Perry Robertson ... dialogue editor David A. Smith ... boom operator (as David Smith) Cindy Speer ... production audio assistant (Cindy K. Speer) Phillip Yu ... sound mixer Visual Effects by Randy Breedlove ... post production engineer Camera and Electrical Department Gavin Albertson ... moving light programmer Stuart Allen ... crane operator Joe Arcidiacono ... camera operator Clay Armstrong ... camera operator Maceo Bishop ... vtr operator Chris Childs ... camera operator Bruce Deck ... camera operator Kenny Dezendorf ... camera operator Trey Garrison ... camera operator Tom Gilmour ... video engineer Michael Greene ... grip Zack Hannon ... camera assistant David Hockemeyer ... cable puller Vance Holmes ... camera operator (as Van Holmes) Alan Jacobsen ... rigging gaffer Jendra Jarnagin ... electrician Ernie Jew ... videotape recording engineer Jasper Johnson ... jib operator (as Jasper Lee Johnson, III) Jason Kantrowitz ... associate lighting operator Anthony LaMacchia ... key rigger John Lemac ... master electrician (as John Arthur Lemac) David Moxley ... cable puller Mark Renaudin ... camera operator Matt Shanahan ... gaffer Dave Sonnenberg ... master electrician Victor Sosa ... camera operator Steve Tennison ... louma crane arm John Theisen ... key grip David Thies ... camera operator Kristy Tully ... gaffer Wally Usiatynski ... playback operator Billy Walker ... head electrician Glen Weinstein ... grip Tilmon Williams ... camera operator Stunt Department David Adams ... stunt supervisor (as Dave Adams) Kevin Bavondo ... stunt coordinator Grady Allen Bishop ... stunt assistant (as Grady Bishop) John Chivanko ... stunt operator Derek Fivonshti ... 2nd coast stunt Larry Jopp ... 3rd coast stunt Elizabeth Leone ... stunt director Randy E. Moore ... stunt assistant (as Randy Moore) Jim Parente ... stunt operator (as Jimmy Parenté) Joseph Quimartos ... stunt special effects Manny Siverio ... stunt consultant (as Manny Silvario) Art and Special Effects Department Fred Ammersen ... special effects coordinator Carlos Bandino ... prop engineer Andy Biscontini ... craft engineer Victor Blond ... special effects supervisor Vincent Demaio ... best boy engineer (as Vinnie DeMaio) Christopher Edwards ... best boy engineer Vojmil Fřäsäjóúgh ... swing operator Danijel Ghuruvaugh ... set carpentry operator Jonas McCord ... effects animator Michael D. North ... effects animator Eric Van Winkle ... artwork coordinator Animation Department Melissa Aberin ... key animator Joey Ahlbum ... animation director Maria Astadjova ... key animator Patricia Atchison ... key animator Isabelle Auclair ... key animator / layout artist Randy Blalock ... animator Chris Boyce ... animator Carter Buck ... animator Jared Byonton ... character adaptation Mike Dougherty ... animator Chris Gelles ... animator (as Christopher M. Gelles) Olexa Hewryk ... animator (as Olexa O. Hewryk) Roman Hlywa ... layout designer Peter Huggan ... storyboard supervisor Paula Irvine ... lip assignment Eric Jacques ... key animator Al Jeffery ... animation timing director (as Allan Jeffery) Erik Jenkevice ... layout coordinator Holly Klein ... animator J. Scott Klossner ... animator Wayne Millett ... layout design supervisor Bruno Moisan ... layout designer Anne Nakasone ... animator Danial Nord ... animator Jennifer Oxley ... animator Eric Patrick ... animator Tatia Rosenthal ... animation supervisor Goopy Rossi ... animator Joe Silver ... animator Edward Young Smith ... animator Brian Winkowski ... animation department assistant Sal Zaffino ... animator Editorial Department Peter Alves ... post-production director Luc Béliveau ... editor: video Martin Celestino ... editor: video Marc-Andre Charron ... assistant film editor François Deschamps ... post-production producer Maude Favreau ... editor: video Marie-Christine Lemieux ... post-production coordinator Julie Pelletier ... post supervisor Michel Simard ... editor: video Music Department Jerry Devilliers ... composer: theme music (as Jerry Devilliers Jr.) Judith Henderson ... composer: theme music Ziggy Marley ... performer: opening song (as Ziggy Marley and the Melody Makers) Katie McWane ... music coordinator Mike Pietzsch ... music record engineer Peter Robbins ... music mixer Other crew Lindsey Aikens ... script supervisor/technical supervisor Sandra Ali ... intern Dan Anderson ... content consultant (as Dr. Dan Anderson) Leona Beasley ... intern Jason Bliss ... intern Lisa Breslof ... content consultant Amy Dombro ... content consultant (as Amy Laura Dombro) Judd Donnelly ... production assistant Jessica Dowshen ... research and production associate Jeff Einhorn ... intern Jeff Feldman ... stage manager Daniel Fine ... production accountant (as Dan Fine) Scott Garner ... research & development analyst Allison Gilman ... research and production associate Keith Guadarrama ... runner pa (as Keith Guadaramma) Jill Hance ... assistant to the producers Amy Handler ... intern Gil Ilan ... production assistant Brown Johnson ... vice president: Nick Jr. production & development William Keys ... stage manager Rachel Kleinman ... set p.a. Sarah Landy ... assistant to the producers Anthony S. Lenzo ... utility (as Tony Lenzo) Eli Litt ... set p.a. Emma Lynch ... production accountant Suzanne Molinaro ... production coordinator David Oldenkamp ... intern Matthew Parillo ... assistant production coordinator (as Matt Parillo) Rob Partington ... technical manager William Peragine ... talent p.a. Morgan Russo ... research and production assistant Karen Hill Scott ... content consultant (as Karen Hill Scott) Michael Smith ... scripting and development manager Stacey Smith ... technical director Kevin Spivey ... stage manager Chad Tepper ... intern Holly Thompson ... script supervisor Nelson Torres ... technical director Yana Vainshtok ... production assistant Brian Wander ... production assistant (as Bryan Wander) Category:New Episodes of Arthur